


Pretty（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Gotham(TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mentioned Barbra Keane, Mild Leather Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Silence Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Underage Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: Jerome在演出时第一眼看到那个漂亮的男孩的时候，他就知道，他想对他做一些糟糕的事情。他想听他兴奋又紧张的尖叫。但是但是如果不打破一两道法律，他一辈子都不会有这个机会。接S2E3，如果Jerome带走了Bruce。





	Pretty（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223194) by [Peter164](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164). 



> 无beta，欢迎捉虫

Jerome在演出时第一眼看到那个漂亮的男孩的时候，他就知道，他想对他做一些糟糕的事情。他想听他兴奋又紧张的尖叫。但是但是如果不打破一两道法律，他一辈子都不会有这个机会。

接S2E3，如果Jerome带走了Bruce。  
正文  
Jerome的刀架在他的脖子上，呼吸着昂贵的香波和汗水混合的气味。  
“别担心little Brucie。”Jerome在他的耳边轻声说，“我们会一起度过一段快乐的时光，我保证。”Jerome轻轻吻在他的耳朵上，感受到贴着他的男孩的颤抖。他想要感受他更多的皮肤。他拉着Bruce，和Barbra一起，走进活门。  
Jerome放下刀，钳制住他。他一边在他的面颊，额头印上更多的吻，一边绑住他的双手。  
“我都等不急和你做点好玩的事了。”他可以感受到嘴唇下Bruce的脉搏，就像是合不上拍子的鼓手。  
他们走了一会儿，对小男孩来说像是过了几个小时，但是实际上只有几分钟。年长的男孩细致的触碰让他紧张难受。他们登上一辆车离开。不幸的是，他们在他头上罩了个袋子，防止他看到他们前往的方向。但是他可以感受到他们正在往城外开，他能够看到色彩斑斓的霓虹灯光正在消失。  
他们带他走了进去，接着Jerome把其他人都遣走了。他把袋子从他头上扯下来，把他抱了起来，“不能用你的宝贝双手你很难走到地下室。”他解释道，轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。Jerome走下楼梯，明显因没有双手保持平衡而有些困难。最终他把他放在这个装修的相当不错的地下室里。木质的地板和粉刷过的墙壁，比Bruce想象中冷冰冰的，地牢般的地下室好多了。  
“过来。”Jerome命令道。男孩不敢忤逆他的命令，匆忙的跟着红发男人进了一个小房间。房间里只有一把椅子，一张小桌子和一盏灯，温暖，柔和的光洒满了整个房间。Jerome把他拉近了，开始解开他手上的束缚。他捏着他的脖子背面，把缠在他嘴上的围巾扯了下来。  
“我能问一下我们要在这里做什么吗？”Bruce问。Jerome的手指贴上他的嘴唇。  
“他们要我把你留作人质。”Jerome轻声说，“你应该被绑在椅子上。别出声，拜托。”听着他这么温和的说话让他感到奇怪，“我不把你绑起来，我觉得比起他们计划的这样我们能有更多乐趣。”  
“哦？”他知道这个人有多么疯狂。他不知道对于Jerome来说乐趣是什么，解剖？吃人？还是囚禁他直到饿死？  
“对。”Jerome点点头，“我能给你讲个故事吗？”  
“呃——当然，”Bruce颤抖着。Jerome想要从他的手臂吻到双腿，让他能保持不动。  
“我妈是个婊子。”他开始说，“总是往家里带不同的男人，早上被榨干了后离开。”  
Bruce沉重的呼吸着。他不知道Jerome想表达什么。他不知道为什么他要给他讲这个。他试图找出他的意图，但是什么都找不到。  
“其中有一个，他在马戏团跟着我们一起巡演。他是我妈的最爱。”随着说话，Jerome灼热的呼吸打在他的耳朵上，“他会打扮的像个恶魔的样子，在一个圈里耍些花招，把那些观众耍得团团转。”  
男孩咽了下口水。他担心自己的生命安全。他的尸体会在那一条河里发现？他多久会死？会是谁找到他？他们能不能找到凶手？  
“我还小的时候，我问过我妈怎么一整晚都那么吵。她说她那时正和恶魔共舞。”他在他的脸上印下一个吻，“有时候她会发现我的，实验品，我们是这么叫的。她会叫我恶魔，可能就只是因为她儿子对在房车边乱窜的兔子做出了那么残忍的事。”  
他不知道Jerome把兔子怎么样了，但是他知道他将是下一个试验品。  
“现在，我要问你一个问题。”Bruce感觉要窒息了，但是还是坚持不发出声音，“想和恶魔在这苍白的月光下共舞吗？”  
他感到喉咙发紧。他的大脑开始飞速的运转。Jerome Valeska，这个策划了这起犯罪，杀害了自己的亲生母亲，通过把六个人扔下楼顶就为了声明的主谋，想要和他做爱。而且不止如此，他在征求他的同意，尽管是以一个相当迂回的方式。他理解的是对的吗？他的想法被一只温柔抚摸上他头发的手打断了。血液在他的血管里涌动，现在他知道Jerome在说什么了。  
“不用害怕我。我不杀我碰过的一切东西。”Jerome的鼻子磨蹭着他的颈侧。Bruce不敢拒绝他，但是当他点头的时候，他感到自己的胃绞紧了。  
Jerome在他的耳后留下轻柔的吻，他感到自己的脸烧了起来。他的变化如此之大，Bruce不敢相信这和两个小时不到之前还威胁着要杀了他的人是同一个人。  
“你接过吻吗？”  
“接过一次。她叫Selina。”他小声回答，害怕声音大了会惹怒对方。  
“女孩们吻起来很糟糕。就像是用脸蹭枕头一样的感觉。”Jerome嘲弄道，“男孩就好多了。”他温柔将嘴唇贴上男孩的。Bruce不得不同意这一点，亲吻男孩更有意思。“不知道你知不知道，我的名字叫Jerome。”  
“你上了报纸。”Bruce轻声说，“我知道。”  
"Good. Just wanted to make sure." He ran his fingers through his dark hair. Bruce recalled stories of pedophiles in prison. Is this what they did to their victims? Would they be as careful, or would they just throw them away after? Did they make the children feel like kings and Queens, just like Bruce would if he wasn't fearing for his life? He knew he'd be enjoying himself if he wasn't in the hands of a known serial killer. The thought made him sick to his stomach.  
“很好，只是确定一下。”Jerome的手指抚摸着他黑发。Bruce回忆起监狱那些恋童癖的故事。他们就是这么对待受害者的吗？他们会像这样小心翼翼的，完事之后就把他们扔掉吗？他们会像对待国王和女王一般对待那些孩子们，就像不出所料Bruce会成为的那样吗？他知道如果不是落在一个连环杀手手上他会享受一番。这个想法让他恶心的想吐。  
Jerome靠过来吻他。他并不粗暴，或者强硬，亦或是迫切。他的动作很慢，确保每进一步都能让他舒服。他的手握在男孩的膝盖后，把他拉到自己的大腿上。Bruce终于跟上了节奏，开始学着回应。Jerome动作加快了一些，粗暴了一些，而他的同伴更加享受这种令他不适的新方式。  
他感到恶心难受，但是他已经爱上了这种焦虑的感觉。他想要呕吐。他感觉像是被钉在了桌子上，让Jerome占据了主导。这些情感的混合很奇怪，让他一下子爱上了。  
“当我的老板要我去抓Bruce Wayne的时候，我没想到你长得这么漂亮。”Jerome轻咬着他的耳朵。年轻人听到赞美之词后颤抖起来，“我喜欢黑头发，你又这么小，皮肤这么白，这么光滑。就像巧克力一样。”  
Bruce轻声呻吟起来。快感和赞美之词让他气喘。  
“别出声，声音太大了我们会被人发现的。”Jerome轻声说，嘴唇移到他颈部的皮肤上，仅仅只是轻轻触碰着。“我打赌如果你裹着一层巧克力肯定尝起来非常美味。我会把它们从你的胸前舔下来，然后再吻你让你尝尝自己的味道。我会越来越深入，直到你的胃。我会一直吮吸到你胯部，直到被衣服挡住。”  
Bruce抑制不住的勃起了。Jerome缓慢的动作让他不耐烦起来，他们还都衣服穿的好好的。不仅如此，他们还都穿的是西装礼服。他的手指颤抖的摸索着Jerome马甲的下缘。他只能一边赞美，一边咒骂着上天，因为他在进来的时候就已经脱掉了身上大多数的衣服。  
“小Brucie有感觉了是吗？”红发男人咧嘴笑着。Bruce垂着眼睛，不想在刚刚感觉好些了的时候回忆起血和刀子。他呜咽着，因为他用自己颤抖的手指打不开扣子。  
“我的故事对你来说太难接受了吗？想要我停会儿，然后再脱下你的裤子，让我的舌头——”.  
Bruce抓住了他的脸，用他最大的力气吻他。他不想听接下来会从他嘴里冒出来的话了。他让Jerome的手向后伸，最终将挡住了他的主要目标——衬衫的马甲脱了下来。  
接着有什么伸进了他的嘴里。红发人的舌头在他嘴里的每一个角落搜刮。这种感觉让Bruc立刻全身酥软下来，撕开了一切阻挡，直接跳到了最后一步。他呻吟着，他的大脑停止了运转，唯一的想法只有Jerome和他的吻。他控制不住的磨蹭着年长一方的裆部，试图得到更多摩擦。他们除了接吻和听Jerome说他有多想舔他以外还什么都没干呢。  
“你太激动了，我觉得你需要冷静点。”他的手指顺着他的背滑下。Bruce将头埋在Jerome肩上，用了很大的努力不去发出声音。Valeska开始处理对方的衣服了。他抚摸着他的皮肤，让他欲求不满。最终他们的上半身都脱光了。Jerome在他背上画着圈，像是在传递一个折磨人的讯息，那就是永远不让你满足。  
Bruce低着头看着距离他自己瘦巴巴的胸膛仅仅几英寸开外仿佛是雕刻出来的躯干。他咽了口口水，将双手在Jerome的腹肌上上下抚摸。出于某些原因，他没想过Jerome会有这么多肌肉。他用指尖在他的腹部描绘。  
Jerome在他的脖子上落下几个吻，欣赏着Bruce控制不住的颤抖。他的手来到年轻人的腰带上，解开了腰带的搭扣，看似不经意的拂过他的腹股沟。Bruce不得不咬紧牙才能遏制住他极想发出的呻吟。Jerome的手滑到他身后，抓住了他的屁股，轻轻揉捏着。他把他抱起来，带着他走向一把椅子。  
Bruce将手臂环在Jerome的脖子上，让他把自己放在木质的椅子上。Jerome跪下来，开始舔舐他的肉体。他吮吸着他的乳头，引诱他发出一声小声的呻吟。轻轻的咬着，让他不得不咬住自己的手背。Jerome用了他的整张嘴挑逗那个粉色的凸起。嘴唇，舌头，还有牙齿，让Bruce因未知的快感而欲火焚身。  
没多久，Jerome拉着年轻人一起站了起来。他把椅子转了半圈，椅背对着桌子，然后让Bruce坐上去。他看不到Jerome在做什么，但是他能够听到他拉开抽屉，取出东西的声音。他回来，跨坐在他的胯部，手里是一对皮制的手铐。  
“我们可以用一些玩具，如果你不喜欢就告诉我。”他轻声说，把男孩的手拉到椅背后，拷在一起，“我们会玩得很开心的。”  
Jerome咬着他的耳朵，又一次沿着脖子向下，但是这一次在每一个他吮吸过的地方都留下了显眼的吻痕。他开始脱Bruce的裤子了。他不慌不忙的解开扣子，不慌不忙的啃咬。Bruce几乎都硬的发疼了，Jerome才将拉链拉开。  
Jerome从这位亿万富翁的大腿上起来，跪在地上。他将Bruce的裤子往下扯，摩擦过他硬的像铁的勃起，然后是他奶白色的大腿，经过他的膝盖，最终从他脚上落下。Jerome脱掉自己裤子的速度更是慢得让人着急。他几乎是以一分钟几英寸的速度在脱。Bruce都急的哼唧了，而他的裤子还没脱到膝盖。  
更大片的皮肤展露出来。但Bruce想的更多的却是Jerome在外裤之下什么都没穿的事。仅仅是皮肤。他的老二肿胀着，卵袋沉甸甸的。他侵略性的骑上了Bruce的大腿。  
“你底下没穿。”Bruce轻轻的说。  
“很好的观察力。”他顶了顶胯，“我不喜欢穿内裤，感觉很紧。不好吗？”  
“我只是没见过别人不穿内裤。”他被Jerome的性器吸引住了。他想要握住它，尝尝它是什么味道。但是它贴着他的皮肤上摩擦的感觉那么好，让他放弃了这个想法。  
“你真他妈的漂亮。”Jerome在他的嘴里疯狂的掠夺，“你的皮肤，和你说的那些可爱的话。真他妈的，操！”  
Jerome的手在他光滑，白皙的腿上上下抚摸。  
“老天，你的腿真他妈的完美。这么软。”Jerome一边呻吟，一边顶胯。“我真想狠狠的吸得留下淤青，但是那样就像毁了一片新雪一样。为了标记我的所有权我乐意摧毁一些美丽的东西。”  
"Tell me what you want to do to me." Bruce whispered. He had gained more confidence since he started, that was before the heat started pooling up below his bellybutton.  
“告诉我你想对我怎么做。”Bruce轻声说。他现在自信的多了，热量在他的肚脐之下汇聚。  
“我想抚摸你的腿，吻遍它们。”他说，“我会很小心的对待你的小腿。接着到了大腿之后，我会舔它们，咬它们。我会在每一处都留下清晰的痕迹。”  
Jerome跪在他面前，将手指伸进Bruce内裤的下缘，开始画着圈，仅仅只得到微小的摩擦。他将嘴唇贴在Bruce的膝盖上，缓缓的向上。他小口咬着，吮吸着雪白的皮肤。  
他顺着肉体一路留下吻痕。Bruce呻吟着，一声比一声大，  
“嘘，”Jerome警告，“他们可能会听到你，我们就玩不成了。还要我再把你的嘴堵上一次吗？相信我，我不会犹豫的。想象一下你的这两片漂亮的小嘴唇被口球撑开的样子，真让我硬的不行。”  
Bruce大声的呻吟了一声，Jerome在他的大腿内侧吸出了一个吻痕，正在那个宝贝物件的旁边。  
“看来我必须暂停一下来制止你制造噪音了。”Jerome在站起来之前又落下一个吻。他在Bruce背后的桌子里翻找着。接着就如他说的那样，把一个口球塞进了他嘴里。  
“看看，这玩意多有用？”Jerome吻了吻他的脸颊，又在他腿间跪下，“我能看看你的阴茎吗？我觉得它一定和你身体其他部位一样美。”  
Bruce想对他尖叫快摸摸它，握住它，舔它，亲吻它，甚至骑它。在这一点上他不在意。他所能做的只有猛的点头。  
“你真是急不可耐。”他微笑着，咬住Bruce内裤的边缘。他缓缓把他的内裤拉下来，“我们还没开始你就要射了。但是对于一个处男来说不奇怪。当然我是假设的。我猜你之前除了吻Selina之外没做过别的，对吗？”  
Bruce点点头。Jerome是对的，他已经快要爆发了，然而他到现在为止还没被碰过。  
“现在，我有一个特别的玩具来与你分享。”Jerome笑着起身，不久拿着一个橡胶制的圆柱体的东西回来。“事情是这样的，为了能用好它，我必须把你解开。”  
Bruce猛的摇头。他已经开始享受皮革摩擦皮肤的感觉了。  
“你不想让我解开你？”他问，Bruce继续摇着头，“好吧，我们应该能做到。站起来，不用完全站起来，能让我的手指伸进去就行。”  
Bruce的屁股抬离椅子。Jerome润滑了两根手指，将一根手指伸进男孩的体内。他龇牙咧嘴的哼唧声顺着嘴里的塑料球透出来。  
“我知道这很疼。待会儿就舒服了。”他说，“我保证。”  
Jerome小心的抽插着手指，让Bruce适应这种感觉。很快，他就在他的手指上跃动起来，被堵住的呻吟从嘴唇间漏出来。Jerome加入了第二根手指。Bruce继续愉悦的骑着，似乎完全没有受到额外扩张的影响。他含糊的呻吟声充斥了整个房间，  
“这让你感觉舒服吗？”Jerome笼罩在他身上，几乎成功挤进了第三根手指。Bruce点头，唾液沿着口球流下，“很好，很快你就能被扩张开，你很快就会刺激的射满你整个可爱的小肚子。但是没有我的允许你不会这么做的对吗？”  
Bruce狠狠的点头。Jerome突然把手指抽了出来。他为突然的空虚而哼唧着，直到口球被拉下来，接着三根手指插了进去。  
“你尝起来味道好吗？”Jerome问，Bruce嗯嗯啊啊的表示赞同。“我猜也是。在我玩过你的屁股之后也许我该吃掉它。”  
当男孩充分舔干净他的手指时，Jerome开始给肛塞润滑，然后将顶端小心的推进了年轻人的体内。Bruce坐在玩具上又开始呻吟起来，这一次没有塞在嘴里的球了。他一点点的往下坐，Jerome饥渴的看着Bruce把它整个吞进去，直到屁股贴回椅子，而肛塞牢牢的插在他的身体里。他扭动着，寻求更多的摩擦，但是无能为力。  
“你感觉被填满了吗？舒服吗？”他的手指穿过Bruce的头发，Bruce无力的点点头。他的身体紧紧的含着那个橡胶棒，“看你抖的像被烫到了似的。你知道吗，我觉得我们应该换下位置。起来。”  
Bruce遵从了命令，快速站了起来，并因那个玩具摩擦过肠道而颤抖。Jerome坐在椅子上，让Bruce坐在地板上，双手重新被拷在胸前，皮革摩擦在皮肤上的感觉如此美妙。他应该买几双手套什么的，以便在任何想要的时候都能感受到皮革的摩擦。他能够想象到哪会给他的阴茎带来的感觉。  
“现在，你能吸我的鸡巴吗？”他问道，“在那个操蛋的肛塞插在你屁股里的时候吸我？”  
Bruce的心跳有些加速。他僵直的跪着，咬着嘴唇。他的每一个动作都给他新一波的快感，而他乐意接受。他垂眼看着他粗大的勃起。他小心翼翼的伸出舌头，舔了舔他的龟头，赚来了Jerome一声小小的抽气。这给了他一些勇气，他从他的睾丸一直舔到龟头。他可以感受到这个光滑的肉棒的每一次跳动和缝隙。  
Jerome大声的呻吟着。Bruce感受到了莫大的勇气，将整个头部塞进了嘴里。他立刻爱上了舌头上的重量。他往下吞到再也吞不下去，这样还是有一大半没能吞进去，他用手握着剩下的部分。  
“天呐你真是个天生的吸屌的婊子，你知道吗？我知道你多喜欢吃我的鸡巴。”他的手指穿过Bruce的头发，控制住自己不在他嘴里高潮，“我很惊讶你以前从没吸过鸡巴。你的口活不错。”  
他抬起头来平复一下呼吸，但是继续用手套弄着。他重新低下头，想要实践另一个想法。这一次他把Jerome的阴茎顶到了他的喉咙。他艰难的吞咽着，忽视呕吐感。Jerome呻吟着，抓紧了他的头发，拉扯着。接着，男孩又想到了一个新点子。他似乎最近有了不少这种想法。他开始吮吸，让Jerome呻吟出来。他缓缓的抬起了一点头，继续用他的全力吸着。年长的红头发大声呻吟，用力拉扯着Bruce的头发。  
“操你做的真好。”他喘着气说，“我还没插到你里面你就要让我射了。”  
Bruce含着他的阴茎哼哼着。Jerome几乎要为这种快感尖叫了。然后他将Bruce拉开。他们就这么坐着，喘着气。  
“我射了。”他说，“调皮的男孩。你应该受到一些惩罚。你觉得呢？”  
Bruce不知道他会受到怎样的惩罚，但是到目前为止一切都如此的美妙，于是他用力的点点头。Jerome拽着他的头发把他拉起来，脸对脸贴的极近。  
“你还是个小男孩。你知道小男孩都是怎么接受惩罚的吗？”他问。Bruce摇头，即使他知道得很清楚接下来会发生什么，“他们会被打屁股。”  
Jerome把他拉起来，让他趴在桌上。他轻轻的落下一个吻，这在当前的情况下显得非常违和。肛塞还插在他的身体里，这让他脚趾都蜷了起来。Jerome在地上捡起了一根皮带，对折拿在手里，猛的打在他的屁股上，用力到Bruce疼得尖叫。  
“天，你的屁股红了。你真是太他妈漂亮了。”Jerome弯下腰，揉捏他的臀肉。很快他又直起身，开始用腰带抽打他。每一下都让玩具更深的插进Bruce的体内。每一次腰带击打在他的皮肤上，尖叫渐渐减弱，越来越多的呻吟取而代之。  
他想要用指甲抓些什么，但是他不敢冒着失去皮革贴着皮肤的宝贵感觉这么做。他的呼吸越来越沉重。他大声的喘气，膝盖软得像果冻。他接近爆发，再也坚持不下去了。他发出了最后一声尖叫，接着Jerome狠狠抓住了他的阴茎根部，阻止了他的高潮。  
“你在我插进去之前都不准射，婊子。”他弯着腰在他耳边说，“听懂了吗？”  
Bruce点头。Jerome重新给他戴上口球。  
“你的声音太大了。你至少应该控制一下自己安静一点。”Jerome咬着他的脖子。在高潮的冲动过去之后，才放开了他的性器，沿着他的脊椎往上舔。Bruce在颤抖，接着Jerome跪了下去。  
“我受不了了，我觉得我们应该玩点别的，天哪我真想操进你的屁股。”他在Bruce大腿上上下揉捏着。那里的皮肤红肿着。“哦，你得有一会儿不能舒服的坐着了。”  
Jerome亲吻着他受伤的皮肤，抓住肛塞的底座轻轻往外拉。Bruce通过口球发出了一声奇怪的呻吟，他的唾液又流下来了。Jerome将它拔了出来，这让Bruce颤抖。他在Bruce的尾椎处落下一个轻吻，把玩具扔到一边，他不在乎在哪儿，接着把Bruce翻了个身，让他坐在桌上。  
Jerome将他下巴上的唾液舔掉，将口球取下来。他俘获了他的嘴唇，给了他一个热烈的吻。在让他的注意力放在这上面之后，Jerome开始解开他的手铐。他将他们的手拷在一起，举在身前。  
“你真美。”他轻声说。Bruce捧住他的脸，把他拉近，Jerome的手指正穿过他的发间，“我真的在乎你，你知道的。虽然有的时候看不出来。”  
Bruce将手向下伸，握住了他的阴茎。  
“你这个磨人的小东西，你想给我润滑吗？”Jerome问，Bruce哼哼着，脸红到了脖子。Jerome递给他一瓶润滑液让他继续。男孩不太确定该怎么做，但是凭借着本能，摸索出了方法。他撸动着他的性器，直到他完全湿滑。  
“准备好了？”他问，Bruce点头，“好吧，躺下来。你想我再把你绑起来吗？”  
“求你了。”他等着Jerome将他的双手拷在身前，把口球也戴了回去。红发人开始往里推进。  
He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut at the tight fit, despite the preparation. Bruce was wincing as he was being filled up.  
Jerome为这种尽管做过了前戏依旧紧致的感觉闭紧了眼，咬住嘴唇。而Bruce为被填满的感觉而皱眉。  
Jerome深深的操进了他的屁股，几乎连睾丸都插了进去。Bruce从来不知道躺在一个人身下的感觉如此美妙，因为被给予的快感喘着气。最开始的几次抽插缓慢而小心，给他们两人适应的时间。  
然而，没过多久他们就忍不住撞向对方。紧致的感觉让他们两人都舒了口气。直到Jerome顶到了年轻人体内敏感的一点。他喘着气，唾液从口球周围飞溅而出，他身体的每一部分都在为快感而尖叫。红发人抬起Bruce的膝盖，带着他走向椅子。

Bruce被订在Jerome粗大的勃起上起伏的时候折磨着自己的前列腺，Jerome又把口球扯了下来去吻他，紧紧的捧着他的脸，胡乱的吻着Bruce。接着Bruce到达了高潮。.  
他喷射的体液沾满了他们的肚子，这是他有史以来最猛烈的一次高潮。Jerome接着也到了，依旧紧紧捧着他的脸不放。Bruce在余韵中把头埋在Jerome的肩膀上，颤抖着。他缓缓将身体从Jerome身上抬起，Jerome沉重的呼吸着，握着Bruce的腰。  
“你该睡一觉了。”在平复了呼吸之后，Jerome说。他用颤抖的手指取下了口球，仔细的解开手铐。  
“但是我想和你待在一起。”他用鼻子蹭着Jerome的脖子。  
“我也想。如果你要衣服我可以去给你拿几件。”Jerome毫不退步，“你还需要一个毯子。我曾经在这儿睡过，冷死了。”  
“求你陪着我。”他乞求道。  
“我得去给我们拿几件衣服和毯子。”Jerome抬起一只手，抚摸着Bruce的黑发。  
“然后留在这儿？”他抬头。  
“当然。”Jerome轻轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，“等我一下。”  
他轻轻推了推Bruce，让他站起来。在Jerome离开的这段时间里，年轻人注意到门的底部耷拉着的橡胶隔音软管。毫无疑问墙壁也是隔音的了。这意味着Bruce根本不需要控制声音。他坐在椅子上，忍不住笑起来。  
在Jerome抱着一叠衣服和毯子回来的时候他没跟他提这事。他穿上了T恤和内裤，Jerome还带回来了一条湿毛巾，用来擦干净Bruce的肚子。  
“我不知道这些衣服你穿合不合身，你个子太小了，但是应该不会太糟糕。”他微笑，把衣服递给Bruce。每件都有点大，特别是衬衫，巨大无比，“好吧，我来给我们俩搭张床。”  
他又一次短暂的离开，去拿枕头。很快，他们两人都进入了梦乡。Jerome用他壮实的手臂将年轻人抱在怀中，鼻子埋在他的头发间。  
~*~  
Bruce醒来的时候只有他一个人。门大大的敞开着，他爬上楼，看看能不能逃出去。他觉得在昨天的一夜过去后他陷入了爱河，但是他同时真的很想念Alfred。楼上一个人也没有，或者只是他这么觉得。一个人用手捂住了他的嘴巴，带着他躲进一个黑暗的衣橱。  
“别怕，是我。”Jerome熟悉的，压低的声音传入他的耳朵，“有人想袭击我们。但是你必须逃出去，你不能死。地下室里有一个隧道。在厨房里，食品储藏柜后面。逃出去，回到家里。我现在要走了。数到一百，如果听到动静就重新开始。然后你就可以走了。”  
Jerome在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，“我保证我们会再见面的。”  
温暖的躯体迅速将他俩调换了个位置，走了。他转过身，面对着柜门，开始了默数。他听到两个女人用德语在交谈，于是他停了下来。他清楚来者不善。接着听到Jerome开始用他平常的那种神经质的声音说话。尖叫，接着寂静。他听到一声沉闷的落地声，接着是鞋跟敲打在地板上的声音。  
他重新开始默数，这一次没有被打断。他数到了一百后，他缓缓的打开柜门。没有人来攻击他，但是地上的景象做到了。Jerome浑身沾满了血，僵死在地板上。他愚蠢的，大睁着眼睛的坏笑仍贴在脸上。Bruce咬着自己的手背，以免尖叫出声。  
他仍然坚强的下了楼，找到隧道，安全的逃了出去。询问疑惑的行人如何回到哥谭市花费了一番力气，但是最终还是弄清楚了。在他搞清自己所处的位置后，他立刻冲向了警察局。  
“Jim。”Bruce看到他后笑了起来，他正与一个瘦瘦高高的，戴着眼镜语速过快的男人交谈着。  
“Bruce。”Jim立刻弯下腰去拥抱他，“我们刚想出去找你。你从哪儿过来的？”  
“我也不知道，他们在我头上套了个袋子，不过我知道是在乡下。我猜在西边。”他脱口而出，“有一群德国女人，至少有两人，袭击了那个位置，我想办法逃出来了。”  
“好，我们会派一队人去查看一下，看能不能找到什么人。”  
“Alfred在哪儿？”他问。  
“在庄园里，我们看看能不能找出来他们带你去哪儿了之后，我就送你回去。”他保证道。  
“谢谢你。”他将手臂环在腰上，在车里等着他的管家。  
“这些衣服从那儿来的？”Jim边开车边问。  
“其实，是Jerome Velaska给我的。”Bruce试图装作昨晚什么都没又发生，“你一定想不到他其实是个很好的人。他说他喜欢我。”  
“他可能是觊觎你什么东西。你明白对吧？”Jim指出来。  
“我知道。但是昨晚我真的过得不错。他只能把我留在地下室的一间没有床的房间里，但是他给我拿了好多毯子，还帮我铺了一小块地方睡觉。”他回答道，“真的很反常。”  
“我们到了，回家之后好好休息。”Jim建议到。  
“我会的。”他扯出一个微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> Jerome当然死不了啦


End file.
